


Veritas

by nida_vellir



Series: Vanir [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canonical Character Death, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nida_vellir/pseuds/nida_vellir
Summary: THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS BECAUSE I LOST ALL MEMORIES AFTER A CONCUSSION. HAVE TO READ THROUGH ALL CHAPS AGAIN QWQSome kind of fix-it- fic for Dark Phoenix ... At least I hope so. Major focus on dadneto and nightsilver ~I'm a mess in summaries.Basically its about Peter searching for Erik, to tell him that hes his son, Peter being good daddy material, taking care of the younger students and Kurt falling in love with him - while he thinks he sins etc pp bruh





	1. 4:44 am

**Author's Note:**

> Heey this is just some sort of pilot chapter uwu  
> I choosed Veritas as the fanfic name because shes the roman goddess of truth. And Peter needs to tell Erik the truth

He woke up around 4:44 am in the morning. After almost, and maybe more than 2 days of sleeping. His whole body still hurts. His healing factor struggled because his whole body was injured at once. He tried to open up his eyes very slowly but even that hurt like hell. Then he tried to lift up his right arm- pain. His left arm. Pain.  
He couldnt even remember what exactly happened and how long he was asleep.  
As he layed there in silence and darkness he tried to remember something- just a glimpse. But nothing. Just more headache. He couldnt move his legs properly and his ribs felt broken.  
He felt asleep for some more hours.  
He woke up by the sound of someone near his bed, his eyes just a bit open- as far as possible. "Heh..." he wanted go grab the person so he liftet up his hand but pain rushed through his bones. "Who's there?" He whispered.  
"Its Kurt. Hank said I should look after you and your wounds"  
"Fine... and could you please tell me[...]". He sighed as his eyes shut again.


	2. We need to talk

10:00 am

He heard another familiar voice as he got up from his sleep. They talked about Raven, Jean and him. He doesnt remembered anything. Not even a slight glimpse. It made him upset. He always felt useless and now he was injured and something bad happened. And he couldnt help. He opened up his eyes again- very slowly. Daylight hit his eyes and his headache got worse.   
"Hey ... uhn who evers there. Can someone please close the curtains. It really hurts."  
He then heard footsteps and the curtains moved.   
"Thanks." He took a deep breath and a sharp pain ran through his whole body again. What the heck has happened that he was a wreck like this?  
"And... would somebody please be so nice to explain me whats going on?"  
He heard Ororos voice. "I dont think that it would be a great idea to tell it him."  
"You know.... my body is injured but I'm not deaf." He whispered tired as he moved up a bit. He saw her sitting down next to him on the bed.   
"Peter... are you sure? I dont know if its the best idea. Youre still recovering from the fight."  
"What fight?"  
"You dont remember anything?"  
"Well not now ... maybe later if you would help me out please?"  
Ororo looked to Kurt who was with her in the room.   
"C'mon guys I'm the oldest I think I can take bad news as I'm totally used to it."  
"Its not your avarage "bad news"..."  
"What do you mean with that?" He heard Ororo sighing. Then Kurt mumbled something.   
Peter rolled his eyes ad far as he could. "Say it louder for the people in the bed teleporter boy."  
His sass was finally coming back.   
"Stop with this shit Peter- its serious." That was the firsttime he heard Kurt cursing. What was going on?   
"Oh never heard you cursing like this innocent christian. Tell me please? I'm old enough to know it."

The door opened up and Hank came in.  
"How is he doing."  
"He just woke up- already being back to his usual state... he wants to know.:  
Peter heard the chat between Kurt and Hank very clearly.   
"My god stop talking like I'm not here- pretending I'm dead."  
It was lile a trigger word- everyone in this room got silent.  
He knew that something bad happened.   
"Guys.... who died?" His heart began to race. Hopefully not Erik. He still had to tell him the secret. During the last 10 years, he simply was to afraid to tell him. Erik disappeared from the scene. But at the same time- why would they be so upset about the death of one who was more like a villain to them?

Still silence.   
"If you really want to know then I'll tell you." Hank said while placing some medicine on the small table next to his bedside.  
"But first let me check your condition first."  
Peter sighed. He felt annoyed. People still didnt took him serious enough.  
"My condition is fine. Could be better but anyway- gonna heal in the next few days anyway."  
He saw Ororo shake her head.   
"Everyone here knows whats going on except me because I'm a physical wreck? What do you think will happen if I know the truth? I'm not a mental wreck."  
He glaced to all three of them. There was this tension in the room.   
Kurt looked to floor. "Jean .. she went rogue. Maybe you still remember our space mission? And the party in the evening? She got "possessed" by a strange force. We called it the... phoenix force. She wasnt able to control it at first. Our first encounter with her was in her hometown. She was in rage. She hurt police officers, let half of a building collaps onto me. Later, the others told me that she threw you across the field. Into a coma. And..." he looked around.   
Ororo continued.   
"She killed Raven. In the end, Jean sacrificed herself to safe us- from herfelf, the phoenix force and the shapeshifters who where searching for it to destroy our world."

The speedster was shocked. He expected many things- but not this. Slowly, his mind began to rebuild his memories of that day.  
"Ah shit... she was able to move her body and use her powers even as I was running in super speed.... I think..." he took a deep breath. "... was useless like always."

Kurt sat down on the other side of the bed.   
"I dont... we dont think about you as useless. We all were defenseless against her. You always help us where you can."  
"You sure about that? Last time I tried to help, Scotts brother died. Funny that hes not even mad at me. And now, because I'm still weak ad fuck I wasnt able to bring down Jean. Couldnt safe her, nor Raven. And I know that the kids liked them both. More than me. I dont know if I'll ever be strong enough. No wonder my da[...] eri[...] Magneto never thanked me for breaking him out of the Pentagon. He hates me."  
Peter mumbled to himself. Non of them three were deaf and they could here everything clearly.   
"Why do you even care about his opinion?" Kurt said in his innocent dumb manner.   
"Doesnt matter." He coughed and rolled himself to the other side so he didnt has to face any of them. He didnt want to look the others in the eyes.   
He pulled up the blanket to his face.   
"Can I get some more rest please? Just one or two hours. Aftet that you can come check me up."  
"Fine." The weight on the bed lifted up and two of them left the room.  
Just Ororo was still standing in the door frame.   
"You can fool everyone in this school but not me. Sooner or later they'll find out that Erik is youe father."  
"Eh what? He? My father? Hah please." He was to nervous. He couldnt hide it.   
"Peter you just said it yourself- youre older than us. But... you still behave like a child sometimes. Its obvious. Its written in your face- your almost like him. How long have you are you already hiding it from him?"  
Peter still had tje blanked pulled up to his face.   
"More than... 10 years I guess. But I was to afraid. And now hes gone somewhere else. How long do you know and who told it you? Because I know it wasnt me."  
"Some years. Maybe 3. I always felt that the two of you were somehow connected. Until Raven told me."  
"She what? Oh who I thought she forgot about it."  
"She never did- how could she."  
Well. That was very awkward.  
"You should go tell him. We know where he is. Or I will." She said. With a serious look on her face.   
"Dont you dare tell him- its my responsibility."  
"Yeah. But you had enough time. 10 years."

Peter closed his eyes as he heard the door shut.   
Two people new his secret. One of them was dead now.


	3. If you feel better

At around 11:30 he got a check up. He felt a little bit better but wasnt even near a full recover.  
Hank looked at a monitor.  
"My guess is that you'll be fully recovered the day after tomorrow. Maybe some of your limbs will still hurt but ag least you'll be able to walk without any help."  
"That means I dont need a babysitter anymore? Wow great. But Ororo and Kurt did a great job in babysitting a grandpa."  
He just heard who other one sighed.  
"I'm sorry... and I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much she meant to you..."  
He just heard how the man left the room and shut the door.  
Peter tilted his head a bit. "What did I do wrong? again?" He shook his head slightly.  
Until the next day, his routine consited of sleeping, waking up, eating, sleeping, waking up, eating and again falling back to sleep at the evening. With every hour he felt better.  
He looked forward to the next day.

The last time how woke up was early in the morning. He totally felt how his strengh came back- finally, after another day of just sleeping. He sat up a bit, switched on the light and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 2 am in the morning. What was he supposed to do know during the last 4 hourse until the first ones would woke up?  
He didnt know. Maybe some alone time for him to prepare for his confession to Erik? Nah. He didnt need to be prepared for it. He just has to tell him it.  
Peter raised his hand and looked at the bruises. If his hand looked like shit how does his face look? He carefully placed his feets on the ground. Felt a bit weird to be back up again. He stood up and slowly- to slowly, it annoyed him- walked to a small mirror and looked right into it.  
His face was messed up totally. A cut across his nose, a light yellow bruise under his right eye. There were several other minor cuts and some almost healed bruises.  
He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. Many more cuts. More bruises. Some dried blood.  
Didnt look that great but at least he was able to walk again without feeling like shit. Everything other would heal now faster. After his own check up he went to bed again. Maybe he could sleep some more hours.  
He switched off the light and starred at the dark ceiling  
Hopefully the others were feeling better now. Ororo lost her idol... Scott his lover... Charles his half-sister, Hank the love of his life. And Kurt... his mother he didnt know about. He heard Raven talk to Charles once time. About this topic.  
Should he tell him? He didnt know how he would react. He was to pure. But something about him had changed. The look in his eyes was different. Like he saw or did some wild stuff. He really wanted to know what exactly happened. Everything. But would they even tell him?  
He sighed and closed his eyes again.

7:45 am  
Someone wole him up. "Time for your last medicine." He heard a familiar voice and then wheels. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Better."  
"I see... thats great." Charles said, while looking at a monitor.  
"Its time for you to leave and go back to your room. Besides that, wr have something to celebrate."  
Something to celebrate. How weird it sounded. Days ago, they buried a friend and lost another- and now theres something to celebrate?  
Peter mumbled a "What" and opened his eyes. The early morning sun shined through the curtains.  
"You'll find out later. Get dressed, eat something. You have time until 10. Meeting at the main hall. And dont forget to take your pills."  
With that he left the room. "And dont be sorry- she was to strong. For us all. Not just for you."  
"Stop reading my mind."  
"I cant. Its to fast. But its written all over your face what your thinking."  
He closed the door.

Peter looked at the clock as its ticked. 8:00... 8:30. He just layed there. "Time to get up." He grabbed his pills, swallowed them with some water. He swung out of bed. To fast. Dizziness kicked it.  
"What ever. I dont care." He walked to the windows and pushed the curtains aside. Then looked out of the window. It was a sunny morning. Not the best conditions for his eyes. Some students were already outside, taking a walk.

Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in please?" The sharp accent of the teleporter cut through the door.  
"Yeah come in. But better pray for your best. I'm a damn mess."  
Kurt entered the room.  
"You look better than yesterday."  
Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"Yesterday? Did you stalked me while I was asleep?"  
Peter saw Kurt blushing.  
"N-no... I[...]"  
He interrupted him. "You dont need to embarrassed. I knew that you just took care of me. Lets go to my room. I still need to get ready for the "celebration"- what ever that means." He walked past him.  
"How are you doing by the way?"  
"I'm good. Just very concerned for you. Your injuries were pretty bad and we thought we lost you too. I catched your heartbeat [...]"  
"Which means you were pretty close to me."  
Kurt blushed again and rolled his eyes. "Anyway... I'm happy we got you back."  
"I'm just joking. Stop talking everything to serious what I'm daying." He touched the hand of the younger mutant for just seconds. Then walked down the hallway with him in his back.  
"Do you know what Charles wants to celebrate?"  
"No not really... but I asked him and he made a comment about that it has to do with us."  
Peter thought about it for a second as they arrived at his room. "We'll see."  
Everything in his room was clean- in contrast to his room at home. His mom would be shocked about this.  
"Come in" he told his friend. "Nothings gonna bite you in here."  
As he walked in Peter began to smile again. "Sooo .... we still have some time- over a hour. I'll take a shower. Want come with me so you can watch over me? Just in case I dont feel so good."  
Silence.  
"Peter, can you please stop this?"  
"Ah I forgot. You dont sin. Anyway- I was being serious." He said with a blank face.  
"No you're joking."  
"Am I? I dont know what you were thinking about but I obviously wasnt talking about talking a shower with me. Just going to the bathroom together. What the heck man."  
Peter laughed but stopped immediately as the pain came back. He held his breath for some seconds. "I'm sorry. I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable. Its all coming up at once. Coma wasnt good for me, I try choosing something else the next time."  
Peter left him stand there as he went to the bathroom with fresh clothes.  
"I'll try n hurry."  
"But dont use your powers please. Youre still injured."  
"Yeah what ever." He closed the bathroom door.

20 minutes later he was fully dressed in black.  
"I'm ready. You too?" He stood right in front of the blue boy as he starred at him.  
"What? Am I dressed inappropriate or something? I mean yeah the funeral was days ago but I dont have anything other."  
"Its fine. Really. Doesnt matter."  
"If you say so. Lets go outside. We're still to early."  
Kurt nooded and they both walked down the hall, down the stairs and outside the mansion.

"Where are their graves?"  
"You want to see?"  
"Yes I mean if not I wouldnt ask. Dont you think?"  
Kurt thought some seconds. "I'm sorry youre right. But its still a tough topic you know."  
He totally understood.  
They were about to head over to a field as some younger students ran towards them, with a smile on their faces.  
"Youre finally up again. We missed you. But we knew that you would wake up again- you dont die this easy.  
Peter glanced to Kurt. He had a sad expression.  
"Yeah. Not that easy. How are you doing?"  
"We're doing very great."  
"Wheres your friend? Hows she doing. Last time I saw her she was very shy."  
"Shes still shy. And at her favorite spot. She missed you a lot- actually more than we did. Because she keeps saying that you always helped her out with her powers."  
"And you didnt brought her here?"  
Silence.  
"Why not?"  
"Why... didnt thought about it. We are sorry."  
Peter sighed. "Typicall kids behavoir. I'll look after her. But next time bring her with you. Understand?"  
"Yes." They said together and nooded, watched as Peter left with Kurt.  
He saw the girl sitting under a tree.  
"Hey." He smiled as the girl looked up. "I'm back from the dead."  
The girl stood up, was about to hug him. "Stop it right there- I'm still hella injured." He patted her head.  
"Heard you missed me this much. Is that true?"  
The girl nooded.  
"How about your body pain? Still this bad? Maybe I have time for you later and we can figure out what to do?"  
The girl nooded again.

Then they left her alone.  
"For a mute girl, shes still very happy and thankful."

They walked past by other students who greeted them, past a flower field. Then he saw the two new graves.  
"Wow... it feels weirder now."  
Both looked down on the gravestones.  
"Hey... I dont know if we'll ever get a chance to talk about it but what exactly happened. From the beginning to the end please? I clearly see that something has changed- in your always so confused expression."  
Kurt looked up to Peter again.  
And he started to tell him everything. About the fight in the train and that Erik helped defending Jean and the others even though he first wanted to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abilies of the girl:  
> \- she shapeshifts into different mythological/biblical creatures  
> \- and her shapeshift abilities let her talk, even though shes mute. But cuz shes to afraid to use it she speaks rarely  
> -shes very small and shy for her age   
> -likes Peter the most because he makes her happy.  
> -her name is Agnita, shes 14 y/o  
> -greek


	4. Plastic Promises

Peter just stood there listening to Kurt telling him everything that went on while he was in a coma.   
He told him about how at first, Erik wanted to kill Jean but then defended her against die shapeshifter alien people. But more impressed was Peter about the blue mutant. How he went total action mode after an officer got killed.   
Peter smiled while he told him that. "Ah... thats the thing I see in your eyes. Are you still angry about them for killing him?"  
"Yeah... kinda. I mean... he has a son. His son is now living without his dad- must be really frustrating. I dont know how hes feeling. Never got to know my real parents."  
Peter nooded slightly.  
"What about you? I heard Ororo talking to you in some kind of a very angry voice. It was something about your dad."  
Peter held his breath and stepped aside from the graves.  
"I dislike talking about it. Especially right now." He whispered while he looked at his wounded hand. "Later. Maybe. But I wonder- you were angry at an alien for killing someone you only knew for like some minutes... but would you be angry at them if they killed me? We know each other...10 years now" He sounded very desperate.  
Kurt turned to his friend. "Peter? What are you talking about? Of course I would be angry at anyone who would hurt any of my friends."   
The clock inside the school ringed 10.   
"We should go back inside. I dont want to be late." He went ahead, but right before he was able to enter the school, the younger one grabbed his wrist.   
"I'm very concerned for you. You make more jokes than usual... and you say stuff like this. Why?"  
"Unimportant. I'm just confused. Things people do after waking up from a coma."   
"I... dont believe you but if you dont want to tell me you dont have to."  
"Fine, then let me go." He freed his wrist from Kurts grab and entered the buildung before him.   
All other students were already inside but not Agnita. He saw her running towards the door. "No running please watch out." He yelled at her with a friendly tone and closed the front door after she and Klaus got in, the three of them walked down the hallway to the main hall.   
They were a little to late.  
"Peter, Kurt- come to the front row please." Charles told them.   
Together they walked through the crowd of people until they arrived at the front. Four seats werent take. Peter guessed that two of them were left free for Raven and Jean.   
They sat down next to Ororo.  
"What took you so long?"  
"We were quiet busy talking" Kurt said shyly.  
"Really? Doesnt sound like that."  
She looked over to Peter.   
"Hes right. He just told me what happened that day." said the speedster while rolling his eyes.   
Charles cleared his throat. "Silence please. I want to start."  
He looked around.   
"Great to see you all together. We're gathered here today for something of much importance. I know we still mourn for our friends. But they wouldnt want us to be sad forever.   
Days ago I came to the conclusion that its time for a new phase in our school. I'm to old and I made many mistakes. I want to restart it all today. Lets begin with the first announcement." He made a short break. "I'll retire tomorrow and travel around the world."   
Shocked gasps escaped from the crowd.   
"I know it comes unexpected. But I think you all are able to live without me."   
He looked around the students.   
"Hank will be your new headmaster."  
He let it sank in for the others.  
Peter raised his voice. "And hes ok with it? I heard you two had your differences the last days."  
"Yes, he is."  
"I am." The man himself said.  
The silver haired mutant had a suspicious look on his face.   
"Lets continue. There is still a lack of teachers in this school- how about getting four new one?"  
Kurt looked around. He didnt see any new faces. " And who are they?" He asked.   
"Indeed a good question." The man said while starring at his oldest mutants.   
"Youre all the oldest ones here- I trust you. I did and will forever. Because I know you'll always take full responsibilties for every action. I want all 4 of you as their new teachers."  
The crowd went silent again.  
Peter looked from Ororo, to Kurt and then to Scrott. "Say that again? Did you even asked us if we want? Maybe we dont want to?"  
Scott turned his head in Peters direction.  
"What? I mean maybe after what happened we want to quit living here."  
"Do you?" Scott asked.  
"No but..."  
"Then stop."  
"Then I'll ask you" Charles started "do you accept your new role here?"  
Peter felt very uncomfortable and waited what the other said.  
"Yes." He heard all three of them saying. "We want to take responsibility for your school and want to teach the kids."  
Now they were waiting for Peter to say something.  
"And you Peter?"  
"I..." he looked to Kurt. The one he calls his friend the most. He foubd family here, with them. He thought about Agnita.  
"... Yeah. I'll stay." He sighed.

The students whispered something to each other.  
"The last one for today kids." He clapped in his hands.   
"I changed the name of the school..."  
Hank stood up from his seat and joined Chales side. In his hand he held a sign.   
"To Jean Grey School." The telepath looked into the crowd, then to Scott.   
"In honor of her... Scott would you please be so kind and hang up the sign on the front gate? When ever you feel like it."  
Hank handed him the sign.  
"I wish every single one of you the best. I wont be away forever, still goingto visit my ex students here and there sometimes." He said with a smile on his face.  
"I'll leave tomorrow so if anyone has any concern, dont bother and visit me in my office."

The students had no lessons this day. 

Peter waited until everyone left. He just wanted to be alone. Even if it was just some minutes. Charles looked at him for few seconds and squeezed his shoulder soft.   
"Erik is back at Genosha. If you want to talk to him, you should do it as fast as possible. You dont need to be afraid- I think he would be happy to see that someone of his family is still alive."

Oh wow. He knew it too. Peter sighed and let his head sank into his hands. Was it all to obvious? Was it the look on his face when they talked about him? He doesnt even look like him. He felt tears in his eyes and some of them were already running down his bruised face. Why the heck was he even crying right now? Was it related to the stress or something else?   
He already started to miss Rave and Jean. Maybe he should visit his mother and sister. Maybe he would feel better then.   
He was so deep sunken in his thoughts that he didnt heard how someone called after him.  
"Peter arent you coming with us?"  
He saw Kurt waving at him.   
He shook his head. "Maybe joining later- not now."  
The blue boy told his other friends something as they left.  
He came back to him.  
"Something wrong?" Kurt was about to place his hands on his shoulder but Peter was quicker and pushed them away.   
"Everything is fine." He stood up - faster as possible in his current state.   
"Just leave me alone. I need some minutes for me."  
"I'm concerned."  
"I know that youre concerned - you already told me it. And I told you that I'm fine."  
"And I tell you youre not."  
"Ah yes. You know me better than I myself right?"  
"Actually it seems like it. Yes"  
Peter didnt looked at Kurt. He still had some tears left in his eyes.  
"Stop this bullshit."  
"Same goes for you Peter. Something is wrong with you. And its not just the thing with the coma."  
Peters hand twitched.  
"Fine. You know what? I'll tell you whats going inside with me." He wiped away the tears. "I feel like shit. Still. Not just physical but also psychical. I feel useless and I feel like I'll be never of any use again because always, when something like this happens, my ptsd kicks in. I'm here just to mess things up. I know who my biological father is and I know that he would hate me like I hate myself!"  
"What... are you talking about...? Whos your father..?"  
Peter took three deep breathes.  
"One of the strongest mutants. The one who founded Genosha. Charles best friend..."  
Kurt held his breath and Peter felt him starring at him.  
"You mean... Erik...? Hes your father...?"  
Peter already regretted what he just told.  
"Well yes... I know it more than 10 years now..."  
"Peter... maybe you should try telling him. He was a murderer and a villain ours but... I doubt that he would hate you. If so hes a really bad father and from what I know hes really passionate about his family."  
Peter went silent for some minutes.   
"I dont know... I really... dont..."   
He said. A shaking voice.   
"I can come with you if you want."  
The older one smiled.   
"That would be nice. Thank you for the offer"  
"Do you now want to come with us? We want to go out to town later."  
"You really want a grandpa in your team?"  
"Youre our friend too. Doesnt matter how old you are."


	5. Ojcze nasz

Peter walked down the hallway- together with Kurt.  
"I'm just going to look after Agnita- she missed me really bad. Just tell me when youre planning on going out."  
Kurt nooded and they both went separate ways.   
The speedster went straight to the room of the girl and knocked at her door.  
"Its me, Peter. Thought you might want to see and talk to me. I have time for you as long as you want to have me around you."  
The door opened up and Agnita stood right in front of him.  
"Come in." He heard a quiet voice echoing in the room.  
He entered and closed the door behind himself.  
"I'm so happy to hear that youre a teacher now. I think you'll be doing great."  
"You think? Well... I dont think so. How should I teach others if I dont know my own powers or weaknesses.  
The girl giggled.  
"You always talk yourself down. Stop doing that. We kids like you very much."  
The girl sat down on her bed and Peter took a seat on a chair.  
"How are you feeling Agnita? Still having your bad headaches?"  
She nooded.  
"And what about... Amon...? Last time I saw you you two had your differences."  
The girl was silent for some seconds .  
"Hes still doing his own things. But I think I have him under control now. Sitri also told me some secrets he catched up somewhere. Do you want to hear, it involves you... Kurt and Erik."  
Peter just wanted to shook his head but instead he said yes.  
"Well... at first he was very vague. But I asked him out and he spit everything out. He told me that Kurt almost never left your side while you were in the coma. He also told me that Kurt was telling you some stories. Old stories- about him and you together. On missions.... teaming up. Sitri told me that people do this because coma patients still can hear and feel things.   
Peter listened in silence.  
"Anyway... He slept by your side and prayed towards his god... that he should bring you back to him.... a-actually.... I dont know if I'm allowed to say that. But you wont tell anyone dont you?"  
He shook his head.  
The girl smiled and continued.  
"Then... Sitri told me that you are.... Eriks son. Is this true? I mean... you both are like the total opposite of each other."  
The older mutant sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.  
"Kida true yeah. Its more than true. Its a secret and nobody should know about it."  
"Not even your dad himself? Sitri said that youre a coward for behaving like this."  
"Sitri has to shut up. I dont what ever I wanna do."  
Suddenly, the mood in the room changed.   
"But with time everyones going to find out. If you want it or not. So stop pretending like its nothing and tell him or else I'm gonna do it."  
Peter knew whom he was talking to.  
Luduan.  
"Try. He wont believe you anyway."  
The girl with the personality if a Luduan chuckled.  
"You think so? Do you remember the moment- 10 years ago- as your group was saving Charles and then Erik? You were about to tell him but you withdrawed your choice. Erik was about to believe it but you stopped. Remember when you got him out the pentagon? And said something about a man whos dating your mom? Thats where ut all started. If you just wouldnt be such a coward. He never forgot the moments you and him had together."  
Peter shook his head again.   
"You dont believe me? So go then and look for yourself."  
The mood lightened up again and Agnita was herself again.  
The older one just looked on the floor.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry about what happened. What ever ge told you and who ever was talking to you... p-please dont take it to serious...you know some of them are bad tricksters."  
The girl grabbed his hand.  
"Dont be sorry. He just told the truth and what I needed to hear..."  
He patted her head.  
"But lets continue on your training. How to control your powers."

Some hours later, he was still sitting with the girl.   
"Youre doing great. Keep on working on your powers. I know you can do it. And dont stop remember what I told you right?"  
The girl nooded seconds before he heard someone knocking on the foor.  
"We want to go out now- still want to come with us?"  
"Yeah, just gimma some secs Kurt."  
Peter said a goodbye to Agnita, then joined his friend.  
"They're already waiting outside."  
"How are we going to travel? With you help? Or the more normal - more human - way, by car?" He joked.   
"We're using the car. We arent using our powers anymore if not needed. And you should too."  
"Actually I was planning on giving them a rest."  
"Why?"  
"I just dont feel like using them after what happened honestly. Nothing more." He said while walking down the stairs.  
"Oh thats somethibg new for someone who likes using them on a daily basis for jokes and to mess around."  
"These times are over." He whispered to himself.

They met up with the other two at the front door.   
The car was already parked outside.  
"So whos gonns drive?" Peter asked, looking around to each of them. No one said anything.   
"Uhm... guys. Dont tell me non of you ? I can remember vaguely that every single one of you has a drivers license? I wont do it. I'm still hurt and if anything will happen to anyone of you then thats my fault- again."  
They still just looked at him in silence.  
"You know what? I'll do it. Fine. But dont cry or complain about anything I do."  
He grabbed the car keys and got into the drivers seat. He waited for the others to take place.  
Kurt was about to take the backseat as Ororo pushed him away.   
"My place. You sit next to your husband."  
He looked at her on shock.  
"Dont joke about that." He said shyly.  
"Ah yes I forgot. Its something forbidden for you. Even if its just a joke."  
They closed the door and Peter started driving.   
"You know I'm the one who tends to joke about Kurts beliefes. And I should always be then only one."  
"Husband is protecting his wife. How cute~"  
Peter saw Kurt blushing slightly.  
"See now youre making him uncomfortable."

They talked and joked around while driving.

"Gonna park the car here." He shut off the engine.  
Ororo leaned forward and pattet Peters head. "Thanks dad, thanks mom for the ride."  
"Oh wow that was weird. Please never do that again." 

They all got iut of the car.  
"Lets split up into 2. I'll go with Scott."  
"Wait a minute. Whats the point in going to town together and then splitting up?" The blue boy said, a confused look on his face.  
"Well... because the twoof you still have to talk about a lot of stuff. And we both would just only be in your way." She said with a suspicious smile in her face.  
"Fine." Kurt and Peter said together. "What ever." The oldest added.  
"And lets meet again in 3 hours just to make sure everyones fine." Peter earned weird looks for that.  
"Since when do you care so much about others safety?"  
"I always did. Dont be stupid. But now more. You're the only real family for me. I only have you left. See you later." He went ahead as fast as he could without using his powers just so he wouldnt hear any stupid comment from them. Kurt followed him.   
"Were do we want to go Kurt?"  
How he loved hearing Peter say his name.   
"I dont know. The weather is really nice so it would be a waste to spend the time in the mall- maybe lets head towards the nearby park."  
They both already had spent a lot of time in this park.  
"Your wish is my command Mr. Wagner."  
His pronunciation of his surname was perfect.   
They walked down the street, catching some of the passers talking about them. Non if it was meant in a bad way.   
"Guess we're still very popular and people still like us even after the stuff that went on."  
"Yeah that is pretty interesting to see."  
They entered the gate of the park.  
"We're still very famous- you wont believe me how many people were concerned for you."  
"More concerned than my real father would be." He laughed sad.  
"Erik would be very proud of you."  
"Why? Theres nothing to be proud of having me as a son. I'm always to late, I'm annoying."  
"You still keep saying this. We all know that youre trying your best. Risking your life over and over again. Dont you think thats enough?"  
"No." He said with a monoton voice.   
"I dont want to try, I want to do the best. Not just trying."  
"Everyone is trying their best to survive until the next day. Especially me."  
Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Even youre doing better."   
"Oh god Peter your self esteem got into a coma to or what?"  
"Yeah maybe."  
They were interrupted by a unfamiliar voice.   
"I'm very sorry that I'm interrupting you in your argument... but I'm your biggest fan."  
The comment was obviously meant for Peter.   
"I saw you on tv many times and my heart always goes crazy when I see you."  
Right before them there stood a boy, from avarage high. Dressed in all black with brown eyes and hair. And a big smile. Maybe 18 years old.  
"I know it spunds weird but I just wanted to tell it to you. And I never expected seeing anyone of you in public. My hopes were really low."  
The boy was really nervous, Peter could tell it.   
"Whats your name?"  
The boys cheeks flushed red.   
"I-i... my name ist Andrean.!"   
His heart pounded like crazy.   
"And I got something for you Peter...."  
He grabbed inside his bag and holt showed him a letter.  
"Here. This ones for you. But please dont open it now. When youre home."  
Peter looked from the boy to the blue mutant and then back to the boy.  
"Aaallright then." He said, smiling a bit   
"Fine. Bye!"  
As fast as he appeared, he was also gone.   
"Uhm... what was that?" Kurt asked.   
"Another fanboy I can add to my list I guess? Damn awkward."  
"You serious?"  
"No what the hell? I dont have such a list?"  
Kurt looked at him like he didnt believed him.  
"And if it would be that case I would never be proud of it." He sounded very sarcastic.  
"You would."  
"Maybe. But lets sit down. Wanna read what he wrote me"  
"But we're not home yet. He told you not to open it up until we're home."  
"Ah stop spoiling the fun. I'll do it anyway."  
He opened up the letter, Kurt looking over his shoulder.   
The letter was light purple and everything was written neatly.  
"And youre sure he gave you the right one? Looks more like a lpve letter you would give to your crush."  
"Maybe I'm his crush. Some have crushes on old people. 

The letter started.

"Hello Peter...   
Hopefully I can call you Peter. But I can call you Mr. Maximoff too if you want.  
I'm writing you this letter to tell you how impressed I am with you and what youre doing.   
I hope youre actually going to read it. If not its ok to but I put all of my courage together...  
My name is Andrean.  
But I dont know if this even is relevant.  
I like to think a lot about you.  
I think youre doing amazing. Everytime I see you on tv or think about you I can smile again.   
Now youre thinking that I'm a weirdo... like my parents think- or everyone else.   
With this letter I'm telling you "Thank you..." my family and friends laugh a lot about me but... but the speeches, especially this specific one always get my hope back. You dont judge.  
I would love to meet you and tell you more...~

Andrean, ♡"

 

Peter blinked.  
"Eh... I'm hella confused. What is this all?" He said while looking down at the letter.   
"Thats a love letter Peter."  
"Wow for real sherlock? But for me? What a surprise."  
"But is he...?" Kurt whispered, asking Peter.  
"Is he what?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"I absolutely have no damn clue what youre talking about."  
The blue mutant went silent.  
"I'm not the biggest fan of quests. So talk to me clearly."  
"I mean... is he... does he like boys?"  
"Why're you thinking that?"  
"Either your blind, stupid or just still suffer from your head injury but its more then written clearly. Even me understands it. His family laughes about him and hes obviously refeering to your speech about acceptance from last year."  
"Ah yes... this speech." He nooded, lost in thoughts.  
"Thinking about responding to it....

He put the letter into his bag.  
Then they went silent for some minutes.  
Awkward silence. 

"Guess what Agnita told me?" He began to smile. "Her other self - Sitri - catched you on my bedside. He told me that you were telling me some old stories and that you prayed for me to get better. You didnt had to do this you know?"  
"I know but I wanted to. I felt better doing this instead of nothing."  
"Oh wow how poetic."

They both walked through the park for like the next 2 hours as grey clouds started to appear.

"Looks like rain. Lets head towards the mall."   
As they were walking the rain started pouring down. Slowly at first, heavy at second. 

"Ah damn." They both got wet immediately.  
Kuet looked at Peter while he got soaking wet, rain dripping from his hair, running sown his face and neck. Soaking his shirt.   
Peter looked at Kurt. He was shivering. 

"Take my jacket." He told him.   
The younger one just looked at him.  
"I mean its wet too but youre only wearing short arms."  
"Is this really ok? I mean youre still injured and I dont want you to get sick"  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. I wont get sick."  
"I'll believe you just this time."

They were on their way to the mall and Kurt still looked at Peter.

"What?"  
"Ah nothing... "

He shouldnt be allowed to have such thoughts. What was he thinking there?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a little argument with Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats just an extra chapter I made in celebration for the lgbt month. uwu

He shook his head. He didnt want to think about things like this. He was sinning.  
But that wasnt his first time. He did it while fought against Warren and then the shapeshifter aliens but this one right here was something completely different.  
Both of the time he fought for and with his friends. Now he was not. Now he was just thirsting for his older friend.  
Peters shirt was drenched in rainwater and he could see some of the old wounds on his arms. As well as his muscles.  
"I think you should wear it." The younger said in concern. "What if your wounds will get infected?"  
"Oh c'mon. They got stiched up. Nothing like this will happen."  
Kurt just looked away. He didnt want to see Peter like this.

They entered the mall together.  
"We should warm us up." Peter said.  
"Lets check out some cafes unless you want to get heaten up other ways."  
"And the other way would be?"  
The speedster stopped walking and Kurt crashed into him.  
"Should I show you?"  
"Yes .... please?"  
"Really? Publicly?"  
"Uhm I guess... yes?"

Peter pushed the younger one in a corner against a wall. He place one arm besides Kurts head.  
He got really close to his face and noticed how red the blue face got.

"I see. Already getting warm again?" He said while smiling a bit, patting his hot cheek.  
"Dont you think thats a great idea?"  
Kurt didnt answered, still in shock and looked right into Peters face.  
"S-stop doing this in public...!" He shoutet, not very loud. Then pushed Peter away.  
"But you wanted to. Dont be so moody bro."  
"How should I know what you were up to?"  
Peter shrugged.  
"That was the last time I made you uncomfortable. I swear. Lets grab an umbrella and head over to our meeting place."

He let go off of him and turned away. Already few steps ahead.  
"People saw us you know." Kurt said while walking right behind him.  
"Yeah sure they did. What else did you expect?"  
They walked over to a shop and bought an umbrella.  
"How can you be so chill about this topic?"  
"What topic are you talking about now? Mean the thing which people from your religion mostly find weird?"  
Kurt nooded.  
"I mean. We're the outcasts to. So why being hateful towards other outcasts? We wont evolve if we keep thinking like this. They accepted us but look down on the other half. We should be equal. Because we are."  
"What does your mother think about this?"  
"What haw my mom to do with that? What she thinks isnt relevant anymore. I'm over the age of 18 and can do what ever I want. I ask you: what would you do if one of your friends would feel different?"  
"I dont know... I mean I shouldnt judge but [...]"  
"There it is." Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"But... its still kinda strange to look at."  
"You think so? Just because the bible says stuff like its forbidden." He whispered to himslf. A bit salty at his friend. 

They got outside and opened the umbrella.  
As Kurt grabbed it he touched Peters hand.  
He pulled away really fast.  
"That wont make you gay you know"  
"I know. "  
"I dont want to argue with you about it you know. I'll just leave it at that."  
Both walked in silence. Even when they got to the car they still were silent.

Ororo and Scott already stood there. Waiting for the two others.  
"What happened between you two?" Scott asked as he got the tension between them.  
Peter decided not to get to detailed. "Nothing more like an argument."  
"Anyway. We should get you home. Getting soaking wet at your state wont be good for your health." 

Peter insisted it was ok but they drove home anyway


	7. I, the damage

They met up in Charles room.   
By that time, Peter already didnt felt that good.  
His head was aching, his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. Nausea also hit him. He didnt heard anything of what the telepath was talking about.ö to the others  
The room was spinning around him as he tried to catch some air to let his heart calm down.  
As they left the room he bumped into the doorframe, but laughed it off as his friends shot him worried looks.  
"Is everything fine?" Charles asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."   
"You others go. He will stay here for some seconds longer."  
Peter saw as the other walking away.  
"What was I talking about?"  
"I'm afraid I didnt listened to all of it."  
"Its ok. I'll forgive you. Technically you still have to take a break." The old mutant made a short break.  
"I just told them and you what you'll be teaching."  
Peters mind trailed of again but he tried to keep focused.  
"I made the decision that you're going to teach music to the students. It'll match you perfectly."  
Peter nooded. And then realized.  
"Why me for music? Why me as a teacher anyway? I'm technically the worst. Pardon me and big respect to you but I'm completely incompetent for this kinda job."  
"The kids like you and I see how much effort you put into helping your friends. I know you think you arent good enough. And I'm really sorry that some of this is my fault. I rarely told you a thank you. But I'm really thankful that we have you in our team and I know that the others appreciate your presence too. Especially you and Kurt. He was really worried about you." He looked around, like he felt a bit unsure.   
"I know that you like to put on your funny mask but deep inside youre worried about your friends. And Erik."  
"Why should I be worried about him? Of all the people I know I should be worried for him the least."  
"More like what he thinks about you."  
"I dont get it."  
"Its been 10 years Peter. Dont you think nobody has recognized that youre his son? The look on your face, in your eyes everytime his name gets dropped or just Genosha. Its pretty obvious."  
"Wow. Fine. I never knew that It was THAT obvious." He rolled his eyes which hurt very damn much.  
"Yes. At least for me and some others. You have to tell him. Please. He needs to hear it. Maybe he then finds the peace hes still searching for. He misses his family."  
"I'm not their replacement."Peter said.  
"I know you arent and thats not was I was trying to say. All I was saying was that he'd be happy seeing at least one family member alive."  
Peter didnt believed it but let it that way.

He was about to leave the room without saying anything more, Charles handed him out a letter.  
"If you have any more questions about anything teaching related just take a look at the other letter I handed you out minutes earlier or ask a friend."  
He nooded, left the office and headed over to his room.

As he laid down on his bed his head began to spin around again. His skin felt glowing hot and his body was shaking.   
Was he getting sick or was it the impact of the accident?  
Peter didnt know and wasnt even able to spend another minutes thinking about it because he felt asleep really quick.  
He slept for the next 6 hours.

 

At around 1am he wook up again. With a bleeding nose and his head still playing jokes on him. He felt really sick. His eyes were burning and his stomach hurt like hell.   
What now? He didnt want to wake anyone up for something like this. Would he get through it without anyhelp? He wasnt tried anymore anyway   
Peter stood up but broke down on bed seconds later. Blood still dripping down his nose and it got more with any second. His hands were red, as well as some of his hair and his shirt. The pillow too.   
With trembling steps he walked over to the bathroom.   
He looked into the mirror.   
Peter thought about how he looked like a cheap horror movie character. He wanted to laugh it off but couldnt, instead he washed his hands and leaned over the sink. The blood ran down his nose into the sink. It was more than he expected.  
He coughed up blood. More was filling the sink red.   
Peter waited for some minutes while a thought rushed through his mind.  
He thought about how to tell it Erik and not sounding absolutely stupid, smiled a bit thinking about it.   
The grip around the sink got loose but the blood didnt stopped.  
His whole body still shaking he sat down on the floor, remembering that Charles gave him a letter.   
He pulled it out of the pocket of hus pants and looked at a blank envelope. No name was written on it. Not even his name.  
He shakingly ripped the letter open while his now again blood stained hands stained the white paper.  
But Peter absolutely didnt cared about it.   
All he wanted was to read the letter.  
As he unfolded it he saw 9 serious looking capital letter.   
The first word was "Peter" and the last one, at the end, was "Erik".   
He was to unsure if he should kept reading- but it wasnt as bad as he thought. Sure, his dad wrote him a letter while he was in coma but the summary of it basically was just something like he really would like to meet him for a small talk. In his mutant village.   
Peter wasnt capable of thinking about anything, the letters were blurry and his vision got dozzy agaon. He felt asleep under the sink for some more hours.   
Blood still dripping. 

Someone knocked on his room door.  
"Hey Peter. Are you awake? We have to prepare our first lessons. We wanted to do it together but we're waiting for you. We had to meet at 7:30 pm but now uts already 8. We need to hurry and so do you." It was  
Scott.   
Peter woke up by his shouts.   
"Wait a minute. I'll be ready as fast as possible."  
He didnt want to use his powers bit he did anyway. Because if not he needed more than 15 minutes.  
Peter was ready with 1 minute and opened up the door.   
"I overslept. Sorry. Didnt felt so good this night."  
Scott looked him up. A wary look on his face.   
"How are you doing now? You should tell us if you dont feel like teaching."  
"I'm fine, really." He said but his headache told him something different.  
"Dont overwork yourself. It wont be good for anyone of us."  
"I know I know."   
They headed over to the others who were already waiting.  
"There he is. Some extra hours sleeping speedster?" Ororo said while handing outsome paper sheets.  
"Sit down and then we'll start."   
Peter sat down next to Kurt. Everything they argued about wasnt relevant anymore.  
"How should we start? Does nyone of you have an idea?" She asked.  
The other 3 shook their heads.   
"We should start easy for our first 4 hours we have today. Maybe with introducing themselves to us? Then explaining what we're up to this day? I mean we're new to this kind of things they will forgive our mistakes anyway." Kurt told them and Peter nooded, his thoughts drifted away.

Scott seemed to notice it. "Everythings ok with you Peter?" He asked again. "You dont look so good."  
"Actually... your nose is bleeding and your pale as hell." Ororo interfered.  
Peter stood up really quick whispering a quiet shit.  
"I'll be back again. Start planning without me." He rushed out of the room and to the restroom. He pushed the door open and then leaned over the sink.  
His heart was racing and his hands shaking. He coughed and more blood stained the sink. That definitely didnt come from his nosebleed. Minutes passed by.   
And tears began filling up his eyes.  
"I'm a mess."  
He didnt heard as the door opened.  
"You are. You should do a health check up please."  
Kurt leaned on the doorframe, worry in his eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to look after you. The others sent me.... we're worried that something happened to you."  
"I'm doing great as you see."  
"Youre sure that youre able to work?"  
"Yes. The blood will stop soon anyway. Maybe its just because I slept to less last night." Peter shrugged and wiped away the blood. Cleaning up the sink.   
"Lets go back."   
"Peter I [...]"  
"No. Be quiet for a second."

They walked back.


	8. Delirium

It was around 9:45 am when they finished preparing.  
Peter held all of his strengh together to make it through this lessons. Only 4 hourse. They would pass by really fast.  
Peter was on the way to his classroom- together with Kurt. They had their rooms next to each other.  
He opened up the door and heard some students had an argument.  
Peter looked back to Kurt who just had a confused look on his face- what ever was up, he enjoyed listening to it.  
"I want to sit on the front I'm the smallest!"   
"And my vision isnt the best so let me sit there!" The boy pointed at he only free chair in the front.  
"We all now you only want to sit there because you have a crush on him!" The same boy yelled at the girl.  
"Wah? Thats not true at all hes to old for me!"   
"And that really stops anyone from liking him?"  
"Well for me yes I'm not into old guys!"  
"You arent but why are you even here? You told me youre not even interested on this topic, week ago!"  
"Maybe now I am?!"

Peter coughed and stepped inside.  
"If you arent interested and only here for the fun you can leave now."  
He pointed at the door.  
Everyone in the room turned their heads towards where Peter was standing now.  
The girl at the front turned bright red and the boy was silent too.  
"You." He said to the girl. "Sit here." He pointed at an empty seat in the last row.  
With her head still red she went to the chair and took a seat.  
"Fine." He turned around again, facing his friend.  
"Go now. And if you need any help just come over." He told, patting Kurts hand.  
"Same goes for you and dont be afraid to take a break if you dont feel so good."   
"Yeah right. What ever. Bye."   
He shut the door and walked to his desk. Hearing some whispering stuff about Kurt and him.  
Peter clearly heard what it was about but ignored it. It didnt bothered him - but it would bother his friend.  
He looked from the girl to the boy and back to her again.   
"Hopefully this wont happen again."

Their first lesson went really well. And the first three hour Peter was feeling good. He was to deeply focused on his teaching and didnt recognized how his head- actually his whole body was feeling sick again.   
He tried his best- just the last hour. He didnt want to stop it there. 

His hands were shaking again and je barely was able to hold a pen straight. Luckily his students where working on a small task.

But Kyell, the boy who had this argument with the girl before, seemed to notice it. His mutations told him that something was up with Peter.  
"Hey... everything alright?" He whispered. "Because your aura changed to a really sick black."  
He didnt look up to Kyell.  
"I'm fine. Dont worry about me."  
"I can sense if someones lying and you are clearly doing it right in front of me...." he sounded very worried.

Peter hold his head down, felt how his eyes started burning again. How blood dripped down on his hand.  
He stood up- wanted to do it as fast as possible to be back in some seconds... but his powers left him alone. Instead his head was spinning. And so was the room. He bumped against his desk with a raching heart - head still lowered to avoid the students this bloody look.  
"I'll call Kurt- stay still please!"  
The boy told him- but Peter didnt want to. He didnt want any help but could barely walk without feeling like he was about to collapse.  
Kyell was already gone- knocking wild on the classroom door where Kurt was teaching.   
The other students already noticed.

He came back some seconds later- with the teleporter on his side.  
"Oh god Peter...! We told you to take a break today."   
He grabbed his arm.  
"You need a check up."  
Kurt turned around, facing the class.  
"The lesson is over. He needs to rest."  
With that, he teleported them both out of the room- into Peters.  
The speedster staggered a bit and bumped against Kurt.  
"What on earth is going on with you Peter? And please dont say that youre ok. Because you arent..."   
He looked to the floor and rested against the wall.  
"How the hell should I know? Maybe because I was in a coma, my body wasnt able to heal fully and now its all going crazy inside me? I'm not a doctor." He took a deep breath, leaning his head against the wall.  
"You need a check up immediately. Thats not normal."  
"No. Not now. I dont want to bother Hank with it. Hes doing enough at the moment."  
"You're always denying help. For 10 years now. Can you please tell me whats wrong?"  
"Why should I tell you anything?"  
"Because I thought we're friends? You came here, telling you want to stay here because back in your hometown youre a loner. Because you want to change it."  
"Wow I did say that? 10 years ago? I barely can remember anything I said 10 years ago. Why can you remember nonsense like this?"  
"Because most of the stuff you said back then made me laugh... you know..." Kurt said shyly.  
"Oh... thats sad. I cant remember saying it." He shrugged, closing his eyes.  
"After the fight against Apocalypse I thought everything was fine with me. Because I finally found friends. I mean... I never was "fine". My mom drank a lot, disliked my mutation and the reason why I have them and why I was born. She almost never took me serious. Resulting in me getting kleptomania so at least everytime I stole something she would give me the attention I needed at that age. It never got treated because according to the doctors its not an illness." Peter made a short break. "But nothing was fine after the incident. I got these weird anxiety attacks, I sometimes thought that some serious shit would happen to all of you and I wouldnt be able to safe you, losing you. I dont know if you noticed it but sometimes my mood was bad but then changed positive really quick. Because I was afraid I didnt went to a doctor. Only years later and he diagnosed me with anxiety attacks, bipolar disorder and post traumatic stress disorder. All linked to my family, my kleptomania and cuz I was ready to die that day. Just to get all of you safe."  
Peter sighed and wiped his nose. He felt how his eyes filled up with tears. He was embarrassed.   
"I'll take a nap. Go back to your claas and in the evening I'll get myself a check up. You can come with me if you want."  
He turned around and entered the bathroom.  
"Do you really think I can go back to normal after seeing you struggle like this?" Kurt followed him to the bathroom.  
"Please just go. I need alone-time." He closed the door right before Kurt was able to enter.   
"See you later."  
Peter looked the door and heard his friend leaving his room. Then, he looked straight into the mirror, seeing his bloody face.   
"Oh wow Peter. You never looked that good."   
He placed a hand on his abdomen as he felt pain rushing through it.  
"Shit." Peter whispered, lifting up his shirt. He saw blood. A wound was ripped open and blood was dripping out of it.   
"What a time to be alive." He pressed his hand against the wound, the blood dyed it red.   
"Its going to be ok. Everything." His heart was going crazy again. He had an anxiety attack.   
"I'm not going to die here because of this shit."  
Peter opened up the cupboard, leaving fingerprints in the knob and searched for some bandages. As he found them he also grabbed some alcohol he hid there for his attacks.  
"Fine. Its going to hurt like shit but this will stop the bleeding a bit."  
He drenched one bandage with alcohol and pressed it down on the open wound.   
It burned like hell. He held on to his screams and breathed in slow but heavy.  
Peter looked to the half empty bottle, grabbed it and drank the remained liquid. There wasnt even a drop left as he put the bottle back onto the sink.   
He now felt a bit better and was able to take a nap after he bandaged his wound up.   
But he drank 5 more bottles of alcohol.  
He slept 2 hours long and woke up feeling totally fine.   
"At least for now I'm feeling great. Lets go out, getting some fresh air." As he stood up, there was no sign of dizziness, not even as he used his abilities to speeden up the process in dressing up in new clothes  
"Ah yes. We made a deal not to use them for fun. ... but anyways."  
He rushed outside, smiled finally able to use his super speed again.  
Only few kids were outside. Others were still inside, in their classes.   
Peter walked over to a tree with enough shadow to shield him from the sun. He laid down on the bench.

Peter was about to fall asleep as he heard some students talking about a visitor.   
He catched up some words like "why is he here" "its him better stay quiet" and some similar stuff.  
The speedster looked around, sat up and searches for the source of whispering.

Then he saw him. He was almost walking right into his direction but saw that the old mutant hadnt noticed him yet.  
Good for him.  
The last time he saw Erik... his father was 1 year ago and they didnt even spoke. Charles sent them to look after his mutant village. Just to make sure everything was fine.   
Peter wanted to tell him at that time- but again, he was to afraid.   
On their flight home, he was suspiciously quiet- his thoughts still running around Erik.   
Now... he wanted it to be all different.  
Erik still hadnt notice him, so he took the opportunity to speed besides him.

"Hehwhatdyadoinghere?"   
Wow. Well done Peter. He thought to himself. First time talking to him and youre awkward. Youre doing great sweety keep up the work.  
"I mean what do you want here? Charles is already gone and you dont have any friends here. Like me haha."  
He laughed awkwardly, gaining a weird look from Erik.  
"I'm sorry what ever. Mister wheely's not there. Already headed off to Paris."  
Oh gosh. Was he even allowed to tell him? Why not? Erik was his friend? His best friend? Thought rushed through his mind. Funny enough that Erik wasnt even surprised seeing him.  
"I'm not here for him. I know that he is taking a break in Paris."  
Ah. He told him?  
"So why are you here then?"  
"To visit Ravens grave."  
Oh. Sure. Peter nooded.  
"And you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You were in a coma. After the incident. How are you doing? Already running around."  
"Great. I guess so." He shrugged, walking besides him- showing him the way to the grave.  
"Why are you even interested?"  
"Because I want to know how the one is doing who keeps starring at me every time we see each other."  
Was he to obvious?  
"Well Yeah. I mean I broke you out of the Pentagon just to realize that youre a terrorist. Then seeing you fight against your friends- two times at that time. It mesmerized me how you kept going back an forth. Its totally obvious why I would stare at you."  
Peter was talking to much and to fast- again.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes."  
Awkward silence.  
Erik nooded to and they stopped walking as they arrived at the grave.  
Still awkward silence. Peter stood on his left side.  
"You know what I find strange? That they didnt invited you to her funeral."  
Oh hell what was he talking about.  
"Yeah. Probably just forgot."  
They both just looked straight at the gravestone.  
"Anyway- wanna visit Charles in Paris?"  
"Maybe."   
"Its like a date."  
"Its not."  
"But its Paris."  
Silence again.  
"Listen Peter."  
That was the first time after a long time- maybe really the first time ever?- he called him by his real name.  
"Yesss?" Peter said, now standing next to his right side, not able to stand still.  
"I know youre always like this but what the hell did they gave you as medicine?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you cant stand still for just one second!"  
"I'm fine they gave me the normal stuff. ButIdontknowthenamewhyshouldI?"  
" Peter. Stop this for a second." Erik stopped. Thaking a breath.  
"Are you drunk? Did you drank?"  
Peter looked at him in shock. Laughed.   
"Me? Absolutelynotwhatareyouthinking? I'm working."  
Erik didnt believe him. Looked at him like a father would look at his son.  
"Icantgetdrunkthatfast."  
His dad sighed.  
"You drank. More than 2 bottles."  
Peter sighed too.  
"Alright yeah, I did but you guessed almost right. What else should I do to make me feel better?"  
"Maybe not drinking and taking medicine- not some drugs?"  
"Yeah but I dont listen to your advice and I have high metabolism. Alcohol wont do anything with me body. And medicin is a drug too, but not as tasy as cold alc. Ah I still have some unfinished bottles. Want a sip?"  
"No I pass. Dont want a sip".  
"Why so boring? I thought youre fun. I know that you'd enjoy a drinking session with wheely and then getting wild!  
"What?"  
"Oh."  
Oh. Peter looked away. He felt uncomfortable.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eh... well. What ever forget it. Was just a joke."  
"I dont think you know- because you have the attention span of a fly and youre living in your own world- but Kurt absolutely admires you."  
What was that? Was Erik trying to battle him?   
"How do you know?" Peter didnt believe him.  
"Charles told me."  
"As if. Stop fooling me."  
Erik started laughing.  
"Wow. You never recognized it by yourself didnt you? Even in your adult years your stupid. The looks he throws at you. My god."  
"Youre fooling me because I know what you think about Charles!"  
"What? I'm not fooling around. I'm not you!"  
Peter starred at him. In anger.  
"Kurt is a friend, not someone who admires me. That would be weird."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not interested!"  
"How many bottles exaclty did you drank?"  
"6. Whatdoesmydrinkinhabithasdotowithit?"  
"Nothing."  
"So why did you asked?"  
"Peter. Charles told me something?"  
"What?" He sighed annoyed.  
"He told me that you did a public speech about equal rights for every one. And that you receive many letters."  
"Yeah. And?"  
"Any idea what they are about?"  
"I read them once and find them cute. Its really nice to have these many fans- years ago I still was living in my moms basement."  
"You find them cute? They are love letters."  
"Uhm yep. I know. But as I said: Not interested."  
"Not even the slightes?"  
"Keeping up with my friends and caring for all these friendships I have is hard enough for me. I would be a mess in anything else. WhyamIeventellingyoumysecrets?"  
"Because you obviously need someone to talk to."  
"But thats not you. I doubt it!"   
Peter was already about to speed away as Erik stopped him with two sentences  
"You once told me your mom knew someone who could control metal. Did you meant it?"  
Peter stopped.  
His heart began to race again. Please no anxiety attack. Was Erik about to find out?  
"I think so."  
"And 10 years ago- right in the middle of the fight with/against Apocalypse...- you wanted to tell me something."  
Oh no. He needed to stop right there.  
"I cant remember. I'm sorry."  
"One year ago- as you and your friends visited my place you looked like you wanted to tell me something."  
"Stop it right there. I didnt. And never wanted."  
"Why arent you looking me in the eyes and tell me again?"  
Peter wasnt feeling that great again. Thanks to him. And now he was having war flashbacks.  
"I dont feel so good. I need to go."  
Erik walked around Peter.  
"And you dont look so good. Youre bleeding."  
He slightly poinzed at some red spots on his shirt.  
Oh wow... not again. Always on point.  
Then he collapsed.


	9. Comatose

Right before Peter could hit the hard ground, Erik grabbed his arm.  
"Damnit." He sighed and put his arm around his own shoulder.   
"Its time to stop fooling around and get a check up. Youre clearly not ok like you told me minutes ago."  
Erik heard Peter babbling some nonsense.   
"A liar. Just like me." The old mutant told to himself.  
"Lets get you in there."

As they were walking across the campus, he began to notice how Peter was spitting up blood and his steps where getting weaker.  
What ever Jean did to him was pretty bad- much more bad than Ravens death he'd say.  
"Just... leave me alone. I dont want your help. I dont need it... I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
"Old enough to care for yourself. You clearly are not able to care for yourself. I'm not going to overlook it. As your father I have to care for you. At least now." He whispered the last two sentences.  
"Why... you even care? Last time... I saw you you were still on your ego...trip."  
Erik rolled his eyes.  
"I care for my people."  
"Oh... you do?"  
"Even now you're annoying. Stop this for a second and listen to me. I know you're trying to play everything down because of your huge ego. You dont want others to see you hurt, I saw it once at that time you wore your leg cast. They kept asking you how you were doing, you always said fine just so they would stop bothering you.   
After that you did the same everytime you got hurt on a mission- Charles told me. Dont you think that youre an adult now it time to stop fooling us and show how you really feel? Eyertime you joke around youre just trying to hide your insecurities. I mean your kleptomaniac behavior didnt came out of nowhere. You need your friends and if you keep being like this you'll lose them. "  
Peter sighed a painful sigh.  
Everything what Erik was saying was true. Somehow.   
"I dont have to listen to you. Youre not my father."  
"Actually abou[...]" he got interrupted by a hysterical looking and running Kurt.  
"I was looking for Peter. He was not in his room- we wanted to go to a check up. And now I see him like this again."  
"Again?"  
"Yes again- But I dont know how many times this has already happened but. It was enough to get all of us concerned but he didnt want to do one."  
The blue mutant looked at his son full of concern- even more like that. It was pretty obvious but Peter was to dumb to notice it.   
How would he not get what Kurts feelings where for him.  
Erik just shook his head slightly. Even he was getting the vibes.  
"Lets bring your friend downstairs."  
He nooded and they took the elevator.

Just 5 minutes later, Peters weak body already on a bed while Hank connected him to a monitor through some wires.   
"Is he ok?" Kurt asked, worry in his voice.   
"I cant answere you that now. You both have to wait a bit. What exaclty happened?"  
"Well P wasnt feeling that great the whole day to be exact. But he didnt want to go down here. He almost collapsed in class."  
"And then he collapsed outside. And now he looks like this." Erik continued while looking at his son.  
"It going to take while. I'll call you back when I get the result. Its better if you go now."  
They both turned towards the door, Kurt looked back at his friend who was now topless- he blushed, even as he saw the huge bleeding wound on Peters abdomen.   
His appearance changed through the years- his physique to. Kurt envied him for it. In contrast to Peter, Kurt always stayed on the slim side.   
The blue teleporter didnt even realized how he was starring at Peter until he heard Erik caugh.  
"Want to go now? Starring at him wont heal him faster."  
"Y-yes.... I'm sorry!" He went out of the room and Erik shut the door behind them.   
They silently walked down the hallway as something rushed through the mind of the younger one.  
"Did he told you finally?"  
Erik pretended like he didnt knew.  
"What exactly do you mean? What should he tell me?"  
"I-i'm not supposed to spill the secret. Forget it." He blushed nervously.  
"If you mean by "secret" that I'm his father. No... He didnt told me I figured it out myself. I wanted to talk with him about this but then this happened."  
"So he... doesnt know that you know it? Peter wanted to tell you it to. We actually were about to visit you in Genosha."   
"You both? Why?"  
"Because I think he is just... to afraid to tell you alone. He told me stuff which you need to hear for yourself. He.... really needs you." Kurt nervously fold his hands together.  
"Maybe..." He made a short break, then continued.   
"Listen Kurt. I know youre a strong believer and a good guy but as a father I want to ask you something." He looked over to Kurt who looked nervous all over.  
"Answere truthfully. What do you feel for him? Love? Technically, you can deny it as long as you want but someone with working braincells would notice how you look at him. I dont judge you but you judge yourself. Luckily my son has braincells of a goldfish and will never notice anyway."  
The younger mutant stopped walking but didnt turned to him.  
"I-i... I see him as a friend. Not more than that. He may tends to tease me often but I dont feel bothered by it." He shrugged and blushed.  
"Sure. Right. Why do you keep denying it?"  
"I'm not denying anything at all!" Kurt got a little louder but that just got Erik laughing.  
"See? So obvious."  
"Stop making jokes!"  
"I never joke around. I'm probably to serious."  
Kurt blue skin still was covered in a slight red.  
"W...w-what should I do now? Nobody should know about this. Its awkward a-and hes a male... thats not ok..." the boy sounded like he was about to cry, totally broke character in revealing a somehow stranger how he felt. And the stranger was the father of his love interest.  
"First of all- it doesnt make any difference what gender you like. We're mutants anyway so the "normal" typical things doesnt apply to us in no way. Ignore what the bible says- at least about this. We shouldnt judge based on what others love as we are the same. Outcasts."  
"And what... do you think about that?"  
"About what exactly?"  
"I... That I'm... That I like him."  
"Actually I dont care. Especially because he doesnt seems to notice at all cuz of hus goldfish brain. It will take him forever to notice how you feel. I dont even know if he would understand our take you serious. You know how he always jokes around when its about him."  
"Yes."   
"Take your time and tell him whenever you feel like it. I wont tell it to anyone."

They took seats on two chairs while waiting for the news about Peter.

And after almost 3 hours they were called back to the room.

Erik walked towards Hank.   
"What are the results?" Kurt stopped next to him.  
"Peter is sleeping now. I checked him up completely."  
"And?"  
"I dont know how to tell it to both of you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you'd be worried more. Peter... he is bleeding internally."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes. Hes already having some of the symptomes. I think it wont get any worse- at least it wasnt to late. But he lost to much blood- he needs a blood donor who fits his blood type. And I think youre the perfect match Erik."  
"Why me?"  
"Because I know youre his father and the possibility of you having the same type is huge."  
Erik sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."   
"And... what can I do?" Kurt asked, he felt a bit useless.   
"Just come and stay with him. Youre his best friend and I think he would feel a bit safe seeing you after waking up. He maybe will get a panic attack so stay in alert."   
He nooded and then they walked into the nursery room.  
Peter was laying on a bed. He looked absolutely awful. Blood sticked on his hair and some on his hands.  
"We need to start the transfusion now."

They checked Eriks blood type. It was the same like Peters. And they started the transfusion.  
Kurt stayed by their side the whole time- watching every single movement Peter did in his sleep. He held his hand without caring what the other two were thinking.  
He even held his hand after the procedure. Just looked at the unconscious older mutant.  
"We're leaving now- want to come with us or do you want to stay by his side?" Peters father asked while looking straight at him.  
"I... I want to stay with him."  
"Fine. Just come and tell us when he awake. Then I'll take a look at him."

They both left and he now was alone with his secret cursh.  
Kurt sat down next to him on a chair, silently watching him and every movement he did.   
Because of Peters stubbornness he was now in this state. He should stop ignoring other for caring for him. And all if that just because he thought he was useless. No. That was never true. Peter wasnt useless- in fact he most of the time was the one who kept saving them all.   
He kept telling hes always to late just because they sometimes suffered minor injuries. He always made a big deal out of it - blaming himself but he shouldnt. And after more than 9 years he still blamed himself for Scotts brother death.   
But they never found his dead body- so maybe he was never even dead at all? Maybe something took him.   
It sounded silly but they tried to tell him that.  
But he never listened. He knew how stupid that sounded.  
And it was Peter they were talking to. The oldest on of them- the one who laughed about them when they were trying to excuse his failing.   
Kurt sighed. He was a mess- hopefully talking to his dad will change him at least a bit.   
At this point he envied him- he himself never knew who his parents were. He always wanted to know but was to shy to ask- he knew that Charles knows it.

Kurt stayed by his side the whole evening- even the whole night. Sometimes, Erik came in and brought something to eat, Ororo and Scott also paid them a visit.

He felt asleep but woke up after he heard someone swearing strongly.  
Peter was awake, obviously.   
"Why the fuck am I here? What happened?" He looked around, saw nothing but darkness.   
"You collapsed and Erik brought you here." Kurt said, quietly.  
Peter almost jumped. Turned his head towards his friend.  
"Oh god how long was I unconscious? How long are you sitting there? Why are you sitting here? Why Erik?"  
"You collapsed at late noon, while talking to Erik. I'm here so somebody has an eye on you. And now stop talking. You need to sleep."  
"How? Youre sitting right next to me and I absolutely dislike that. Personal space you know."  
The younger one rolled his eyes.   
"You behaving like a child again. I care for you- We care for you and all you do is to complain. I'll leave you alone now but will be right next to the room so you have your personal space."  
Kurt stood up and was already at the door as he heard Peters voice.   
"You know... you can stay here if you want to. Dont care anways as long as you wont stare at me like a creep."  
He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up above his head.   
"G'night."


	10. Nochnoy Dozor

But Peter wasnt able to go back to sleep- with the knowing that Kurt was next to his bed.  
He sat up again, scaring the blue mutant a bit.  
"Its awkward knowing that my own father sees me like this."  
"Its not. In fact he gave you some of his blood because you lost to much."  
"What?" Peterd eyes widened, looking to Kurt.   
"Y...yes."  
"How? I mean how did he got convinced to do it. He doesnt know that I'm his son. It would be senseless to him."  
Kurt got nervous. He didnt know how to answer this. He needed to come up with a liar.  
"He....he said it himself. I dont know why. But you should be thankful."  
"I... am. I think. Wow. Now there runs more blood from a terrorist within me." He laughed and closed his eyes.  
The room filled up with silence.   
"You know whats the reason that I never told Erik the truth?"  
"You already did Peter...."  
"Yeah... I know but I never told you the real reason."  
"So... theres more youre trying to say?"  
Peter nooded.  
"My memories are still a bit blurry but I clearly remember the day in Cairo. Seeing him like this- wreak havoc the world - I had this mental realization, the moment I was confronting him I didnt want to ackleknowledge the fact that my dad was capable of something of this... this kind of destruction. I didnt want to believe that my father would be a man like this. And... I also didnt want to ackleknowledge the fact that I'm sharing blood with him.... I didnt want to end up like this. I though I would end up like this and turned his back."  
Peter looked to the end of the blanket and sighed.  
"I never wanted to be a loser who kills people or the world. I want to be the lose who save the people and the world. Without even getting asked for it. Without expecting a "thank you" because losers never get a thank you.   
It took me 10 years to decide and finally go searching for him. I mean I could have done it faster but I didnt.   
After all... the stuff that happened 20 years ago was my fault. I broke him out of prison just because some three crazy dude told me to. Then he did his speech and I saw this destruction thing with the white house. As I said... my fault. I did it without thinking about the consequences just... for the thrill.  
Everyone he hurt in those 10 years was because of me. During the next 10 years I got more thoughtful.   
And then I saw him on the news again. Thats when I decided I should go search for him.   
I thought him knowing that he has a son would change his behavior but then... I was standing right in front of him. I never wanted to think that my existence is the only thing that kept Erik on the right side. And I obviously was very scared that I maybe would get rejected."  
Peter grabbed the blanket, held on to his anger. I always wanted a dad any maybe if he never would have left I wouldnt be such a mess. I didnt many stupid things like participating in the olympics, using my powers and then getting disqualified. As well as the other mutants. Maybe if he would have been there... or someone else to show me how to use my powers I would be someone else today."  
"But I like the one youre today. The others like your today-self too. I cant imagine you being different."  
Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair.   
"You sure? I mean I never felt that I would be good enough for him. I use self-deprecating humor so that others would feel better. I'm a failure... and loser. The others are better than me."  
"No Peter! Thats not true." Kurt grabbed the older mutants hand.  
"We're thankful that we have you and we always will be. Because without you the x-mansion would be without its students."  
Peter saw the hand of the younger mutant even though the room was dark. He felt his fingers.  
"Yeah. Thats basically the only good thing I did."  
"Its not." He let go off his hand.  
"You saved the astronauts."  
"Oh c'mon you could have done it without my help." He rolled his eyes.   
"I maybe could have but..." he stopped himself from speaking. He wanted to tell him how he enjoyes seeing Peter use his gift. But if he would say that out loud the older one would just laugh.   
But... maybe he shouldnt care how it sounded.  
"I... really like seeing you using your powers. Because I know you enjoy too."  
Peter just stared at the wall.  
"Youre desperate for making me feel good arent you?"  
Kurt got a little angry - he could sense it clearly.   
"I'm not trying- All I'm saying is true. Youre always talking your self down. You should value your life- your gift. The friends you never had but now have."  
"Friends. Is that what we call us?"  
The younger one stood up.   
"Yes. Friends. Dont you think the same?"  
He didnt answer.   
"I like you but seeing you like this makes me sick to. I dont know how to help you - maybe only Erik can and hopefully he will do it right."  
The teleporter disappeared without saying bye.   
Peter turned on the dim light, looking at the spot where his teammate sat seconds ago.   
Wow. Hes doing great in scaring away the only friends he had.   
And people exist who see him as something called a role model.  
He wasnt a good one, especially because everything that went on the last 20 years was because of his own seek for thrill.   
Peter sighed, rubbed his eyes-Aquarium looking at the monitor. He saw how his heart began to start pounding fast, as his anger start to grow inside him.  
"Hes right. And... by that I mean I have to talk to Erik about it. I cant avoid it forever. If he rejects me its fine. I dont have to see him again anyway so it wont be a big deal. I can so it." He talked to himself, clenching his fist as hard as he could. 

He probably should sleep now. It was already early in the morning but he was in the mood to just sleep for 10 days straight.  
Peter laid down in bed again, closing his eyes and listened to the clock ticking.

"No one will ever be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself"  
He smiled. His favorite catch phrase.  
Then fell asleep just to wake up few hours later because he was in unbearable pain.   
He screamed like hell, gripping thight into the blanket - it felt like something was ripping his guts apart, stabbing inside his stomach and punching him.   
His hands- shaking. 

Peter heard footsteps, Hank an Erik stormed in.  
"Whats wrong Peter?!"  
"I.... dont know I feel like I'm being ripped apart."  
They looked at each other.   
"Your body needs to rest but it cant do it if you keep it constantly stressed." Erik told him like a good father he was - wanted to be.  
"I didnt do anything..."  
"What ever now. Where does it hurt?"  
"Everywhere. Where it hurts the most? Everywhere. But my stomach is in one hell of a pain..."  
Erik looked over to Hank.  
"Maybe... its my blood?"  
"No. Impossible. Its got to be something else."  
He was watching the monitor- Peters heart raced fast.   
"What if I'm dying? Can someone please cremate me? I dont want to come back as a zombie." That was a joke, but he almost sounded desperate to die. Nobody laughed.   
Eriks look got serious.   
"You wont die."  
"Aw shit." He sighed, rolling his eyes while feeling the punches and stabs in his stomach.  
"What now?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"What is this dumb question? I feel like I'm dying and... you ask me how I feel Hank?"  
"I'm wondering if you feel any different from before. Maybe a bit more "awake?".  
"Oof youre a loser in describing what you want to say. But... yeah. Actually besides the punches and stabs I feel kinda refreshed. Why?"  
"I have a guess but not its not the time. I'll give you something so the pain will go away really quick. Hoping your abilities wont stop it."  
"No no. I want to know!"   
"Not now. Later. Its not something you small talk about."

He injected Peter some stong medicine- both watched as he went back to sleep. Slowly drifting away.

They still stood in front of his bed, still watching the monitor.   
Time flew by with them just staying there in silence.  
"So... what is it?"  
"You were right. It has something to do with your blood but its nothing bad. I thought about it for the last few hours. Your his mutant dad. And I think with you donating blood to him you released his full set of abilities. And because his body is still injured it cant cope with all the new stuff."  
"Hold on for a second there. Youre telling me that, because of me, hes suffering now? That I release his full powers?"  
"Yeah. Kinda. "  
"How can you be so sure."  
"I'm not. Thats why you shouldnt tell him until its time."  
"And when is the time?"  
"When hes feeling good again. Didnt you want to take him to Genosha? It would be the perfect place for him to heal completely.   
Erik nooded.   
"See? Maybe you should convince him to come with you."   
"He would never come with me."  
"Then drag or kidnap him. You both need some father-son time alone."


	11. Ultima Ratio Part I

Peter woke up. Several hours later. Without anyone near his bed or even in the same room. The only noise he hear was silence and silence wasnt even a noise. He still felt a bit weak and ill but not as much as before - didnt knew if this was a good or bad sign. Anyway. He tried to sat up at least a bit. Something inside him was still ripping him apart. Peter sighed and switched on the light.  
On the table near his bed, he saw a piece of paper. The speedster knew that this was Eriks handwriting. He reached over and grabbed it- not expecting anything from it... maybe just some stupid comments.  
But what he read was something else. Erik just wrote that he should stay calm, stay where he was and that he still needs to take a break even if hes feeling better. He wanted to talk to him.  
Oh wow. He totally looked forward in having a chat with his dad whom didnt even know he was his dad. This was going to be awkward.  
Within that same second he heard the door open up. And Erik was standing right in front of him.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked casually, walking towards him and took a seat in a chair. "Hopefully fine because youre going on vacation. Excited?"  
Peter just threw him a look of confusion. Vacation? Where to? Why? He didnt need any vacation, he was getting better with any day. Why a vacation with Erik? Was it a vacation with Erik? Why did it sound so weird? Peters mind was full of question but he didnt ask them. He just stared at his dad, blinkin.  
Erik seemed to notice. "Whats wrong?"  
"Well wasnt my dream to wake up just to talk to you... you know?"  
"Why? We had a perfectly fine chat until you decided to collaps right in front of my feet. I think we should continue were we left."  
"Where? On vacation. Like a family would do?"  
"Something like this but better."  
"Dont give me hopes." Peter rolled his eyes and Erik breathed out loud. like he was hella annoyed by him. Hah! Great so maybe he would leave him alone.  
"I know you dont want to come with me but believe me it'll help you. It helped many others too."  
"Dont speak in mysteries. I'm injured and the last functional thing right know is my brain. What do you want?"  
"I want you to come with me. To Genosha. There you can take a break until you feel better."  
Peter sighed, laughed quietly. "Why am I getting this offer? I dont mean anything to you and your big ego."  
"Yeah maybe but I also dont want to see another xmen die. Charles already lost his "half sister", friend and a girl he raised up because her father hated her:"  
"Ah so youre doing this beause of him? Not because I mean somthing to you? Not that I even care if you hate or like. Hm... do you like Charles? The bald wheelchair boi?"  
"What ever Peter." he stood up again, as if he wanted to avoid that qustion.  
"Why dont you tell me your secret? You seem to know every little oh-so-creepy secret of Kurt and his feelings for me."  
"Because I'm not stupid. You cant keep secrets for long."  
"How do you know? You never tested it out."  
Erik just shook his hand and turned off the monitor. He then looked at him again.  
"Pack your stuff. I want to leave as soon as possible."  
"Stop it right there magnet. Did I even said yes? I mean what if I dont want to leave because all of my friend are here?"  
"Its not like youre a prisoner there. They can visit you and I doubt that you will stay in Genosha for long."  
Peter looked around like he was searching for someone to help. What if they hate him? Because of what he did years ago? Participating in the olympics just to get all mutants disqualified because of his stupid action.  
"Some people dont think highly of you but that will change. If not just leave them alone."  
Great. They hate him. Well actually he hated himself. So he wasnt even mad about them.  
"See you outside at 1 pm. And stop trying to make it to dramatical."

Peter was absolutely going for the dramatical route. It was a saturday so nobody was teaching anyway. He gathered Scott and Ororo together but Kurt was nowhere to be found.  
"Where is he?" Peter asked in confusion.  
Ororo almost looked like she lost something important. "Are you really asking this? He told me what went on yesterday .. this night, how worried he was and ignorant you were."  
"I wasnt ignorant. Just told the truth."  
"Look. Youre doing it right now- again." Scott interfered.  
"Wwoww slow there. I dont want to go on "vacation" knowing that we had an argument about something so minor"  
"Minor you call this? You arent true to yourself, about to lose your friends. You do realize how so many kids here admire you? And how HE admires you? And that you have to tell Erik that hes your dad."  
Peter was about to lose his mind but fascinated on how passionate Ororo was about this topic . Yeah he knew that he was lyingto himself and that his actions had consequences. No matter what he did. He as an absolute mental wreck and not in any mood to talk about this. Not now.  
"I'm sorry but can we talk about this sometime else? I might will tell him the truth when we're alone. I totally prepared myself for it."  
"You didnt."  
"No it didnt cyclops but I always have a joker. Bye!" with this words he rushed away. He didnt want to use his powere but how else was he supposed to get away from them. He just wanted to say bye to them and they got mad about him.  
Annoying. Next time he wont say nothing.  
He packed his stuff and the next thing he remembered was sitting in this jet together with his dad.  
They just sat there in awkward silence


End file.
